His Only Mistake Was Trusting Her
by QT Bookai
Summary: Hiei meets a vixen who is paid to kill Yusuke and everyone close to him. Who are the two dark figures behind it all? Chapter three is up and running! You people have to read chapter three! It's funny! But this isn't humor for reasons in the future...
1. Tokay

His Only Mistake Was Trusting Her  
  
eeny meeny miny mo, catch my disclaimer by it's toe, if it fails, let me know, eeny meeny miny mo Translation: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... wish I did, but I don't.... oh well...  
  
A dark shadow moves swiftly across the cold, soft grass. Hiei's footsteps barely make a sound as he jumps to the top of a building. He practically glides from building to building in quick, small leaps. He looks into the window of a building and notices something, so he stops on a tree limb to take a closer look.  
  
In the window, a vixen is putting fresh daisies in a pot. The reason Hiei stopped is because he thought she was Youko Kurama, but she wasn't, so he decided to get going again.  
  
The branch underneath him cracked. He tried to jump to another tree branch, but the limb broke, taking him with it. He fell to the ground with a thud, and the vixen ran out to assist him.  
  
"That was a big fall" she giggled, holding out a helping hand. Hiei ignored her and stood up, wiping dust off his shoulder.  
  
"Hn" he replied.  
  
"You have a gash under your eye" the vixen said. "Let me see..." she reached her hand for his face, but he stepped away.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy" Hiei said. "Now leave me be"  
  
"No" she said stubbornly. She started to search her pockets for something unknown. She found it, and pulled it out. She was about to put it on his cut.  
  
"I said I don't need your sympathy" Hiei said, but the vixen was too fast. She put the sticky thing over his cut. "What is this?" Hiei was about to pull it off, but she stopped him.  
  
"Don't pull it off" she said. "It's a band-aid, it's supposed to help your cut" she grinned at him. "By the way, I'm Tokay" she held out her hand, "Tokay Hamasaki"  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied, once again ignoring her hand. "I don't need your sympathy, and I don't need your pity" With that, he walked away.  
  
"Stubborn goat" Tokay snarled. She headed back to her house, but sensed something inside. A powerful kind of demon. She went into her house, and saw two demons. One really short, the other really tall.  
  
"We need to ask a favor of you" the tall one started. The short one grinned. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note- How did you like the first chapter? Don't worry folks, I'll update asap! ^^ 


	2. The Mission

chapter 2, The Mission  
  
"By the way, I'm Tokay" she held out her hand, "Tokay Hamasaki"  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied, once again ignoring her hand. "I don't need your sympathy, and I don't need your pity" With that, he walked away.  
  
"Stubborn goat" Tokay snarled. She headed back to her house, but sensed something inside. A powerful kind of demon. She went into her house, and saw two demons. One really short, the other really tall.  
  
"We need to ask a favor of you" the tall one started. The short one grinned.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Tokay sat down on her light silver couch and looked up at the two men.  
  
The tall one had long black hair, black as a crow's. And the short one had a greyish blue kind of color of hair. They were both smiling evilly as if they had something planned.  
  
"Well?" Tokay asked. "Speak up"  
  
"It seems that our enemies are giving us a hard time" the tall man replied.  
  
"So we are offering you ten billion yen to get rid of them" the short man finished. Tokay almost choked hearing the large amount of yen offered. She quickly regained posture and calmly took a deep breath.  
  
"Who do you want me to kill?" she asked. The two men smiled, knowing she accepted the offer.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi" the tall one declared.  
  
"And all his friends, everyone close to him" the short one added.  
  
"Deal" Tokay said. She and the two men shook hands on it. "And who are you two?"  
  
"My name is Karasu" the tall one replied.  
  
"Just call me Toguro" the short one said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei just barely turned a corner when he bumped into somebody. He fell back clumsily and looked up hatefully at whoever he bumped into. It was Kurama!  
  
"Oh, it's you, Hiei" Kurama said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied. Kurama frowned.  
  
"What's that under your eye?" he asked, he laughed in a teasing sort of way. Hiei just remembered he forgot to take off the small, smiley faced band-aid.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, pulling it off.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Kurama asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just a vixen" Hiei replied.  
  
"Really?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You should know better not to piss me off, Kurama" Hiei growled angrily.  
  
"Well, I was just looking for you" Kurama said. "Koenma just gave me a message"  
  
"Hn" Hiei sighed. Of course, another boring mission was coming.  
  
"It's a very small mission, Hiei" Kurama assured the angry demon.  
  
"Probably pointless too" Hiei said angrily.  
  
"We have to go to a human hotel to find a demon working there" Kurama said.  
  
"Doesn't Koenma know how to take care of these things himself?" Hiei complained.  
  
"It won't be that bad" Kurama said. "Just meet me at my house tomorrow morning"  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied, which Kurama knew meant "okay". Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"Good night, then" he said.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said again. Kurama turned and walked away.  
  
Hiei looked at the band-aid that was in his palm. He clutched it tightly, ready to throw it, but decided not to, and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~~*  
  
I know, another short chapter, but this story isn't gonna be that long... So plx R&R Thank you! ^^ 


	3. The Mysterious Vixen

Chapter 3, The mysterious vixen  
  
I already said I didn't own yu yu hakusho, right?? Do I have to say it again?? Well, if so, or if not, I don't own it, so yeah.... I just like the characters.... And I like to write about it...  
  
Bookai- Oh yeah, here's some information on this Tokay chacacter. Tokay is a spirit fox vixen demon. She's made up, and based on my sister who loves Hiei. I guess Tokay is Hiei's lover in our world, but that's just what we came up with. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
The next morning, Hiei was waiting outside Kurama's window. Kurama finally woke up and opened it for him.  
  
"Nice to see you up so early" Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied.  
  
"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are waiting for us at the bus station" Kurama continued. "We'd better get going"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the bus station, Yusuke was hitting Kuwabara over the head for trying to put the bus tickets into a candy machine.  
  
"You stupid, idiotic-" Yusuke stopped yelling and hitting Kuwabara when he noticed Kurama and Hiei. Hiei looked angrier than ever that morning.  
  
"Good morning" Kurama said politely to Yusuke.  
  
"Morning" Yusuke replied. Kuwabara was holding his bruised head.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hiei asked Kuwabara with a smirk. "You tried thinking again?"  
  
"Why you little-" Kuwabara took hold of Hiei's collar in anger. Hiei seemed happy to get rid of some of his frustration on this stupid human.  
  
"Calm down, you two" Yusuke said, prying the two apart.  
  
"Whatever" Kuwabara folded his arms over his chest and glared at Hiei. "That shortie was asking for it"  
  
"Hn, like you could even touch me" Hiei said with an evil grin.  
  
"You're really asking for it" Kuwabara growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied. "What are we waiting for, anyway?"  
  
"The bus, short guy" Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"I guess you do learn something new everyday" Hiei said.  
  
"Here it comes, you two try to get along" Yusuke said. The bus screeched to a stop in front of them, and the doors opened.  
  
The four of them got on the bus and waited through the long bumpy ride.  
  
"So, who have you met, Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei after a while of silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You met someone last night, the one who put that band-aid under your eye" Kurama said.  
  
"Just a vixen" Hiei replied. "I got a scratch, so she put that sticky thing over it. The branch broke when I was getting ready to leave. I stopped because I thought you had changed into your demon form...."  
  
"Hiei, you just said everything backwards" Kurama said. "You almost confused even me"  
  
"Hey, what are you two lovers talking about?" Yusuke asked, leaning over their bus seat.  
  
"We are not lovers" Hiei growled, clenching both fists. "I hate when people insist that!"  
  
"Sorry" Yusuke laughed, making it sound as though his apology wasn't true. "But you make such a cute couple" he grinned and pinched Hiei's cheeks. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Listen Yusuke" Hiei was turned around in his seat and was holding the collar of Yusuke's shirt. Hiei's teeth were clenched and his face was up close to Yusuke's. "I am not having a good day, it would be good for your health if you stopped pissing me off"  
  
"You gonna kiss me?" Yusuke couln't help but laugh. Kuwabara held in his laughter in case of Hiei's rage. He didn't want to be put in a position to where Hiei could kill him.  
  
"Understand this, detective" Hiei growled almost in a whisper. "You are half demon, which means I can kill you without being arrested"  
  
"Okay, okay" Yusuke grinned as Hiei let go and sat back down. "I'm just saying, that's all"  
  
"Your mouth can get you killed" Kurama said. "So hold your tongue"  
  
For the rest of the trip, Yusuke kept quiet. Kuwabara kept pointing and silently laughing at Yusuke beind Hiei and Kurama's back. Finally, the bus stopped in front of the hotel, and everyone got out.  
  
Yusuke looked up at the towering hotel. It's windows reflected the afternoon light, but shadowed the pool in back. A huge sign labled the hotel as Hotel Bliss.  
  
"Isn't Hotel Bliss great?" said a voice behind them all. They jumped and turned around to see the jolly, blue haired messenger from spirit world, Botan.  
  
"What are you doing here, we have this case handled" Yusuke said defiantly.  
  
"News came from spirit world that this demon actually wants you to come" Botan said, handing Yusuke a folded up note. "Read it"  
  
Yusuke opened the note and read aloud:  
  
"Greetings, spirit detective and friends,  
I understand you are all to stay at Hotel Bliss for a few days to search me out, but you will be dead by the time you find me out. Good luck in your findings. Perhaps I'll give you a few clues to find me, just to make this more interesting.  
The golden eyes will take you there,  
With silver ears and silver hair.  
A hanyou* of powers half,  
An easy task? Don't make me laugh.  
A vixen related to  
Only he will know who.  
Clue number three will be this,  
You won't hear a growl, nor a hiss  
  
Heed these clues well, I'll not give you anymore information.  
  
Sincerely,  
You personal grim reaper"  
  
"Is this a joke or something?" Kuwabara asked. "Related to who, and the what now?"  
  
"It's a riddle, you moron" Hiei said. "This demon must be half human, hn, a very easy task"  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate the powers of a half demon" Kurama said. "Yusuke is half demon, and you lost to him when he was only a beginner"  
  
"Hn" Hiei faced away. "Let's just go already"  
  
"Good luck, boys" Botan said as they headed for the doors. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Wait, Yusuke!" She ran to his side, panting heavily even though she only ran a few steps.  
  
"What now, Botan" Yusuke asked. "You forgot to give me something important, that I would probably die without it, right?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that Yukina is going to stay with you all" Botan said. Hiei's eyes widened. Yukina, the ice maiden, Hiei's own half sister was going to stay with them.  
  
"All right, Yukina!!" Kuwabara yelled like the idiot he was. "My love is going to stay with us!"  
  
"Yes, well..." Botan continued. "Anyway, that's all, I hope"  
  
"Great" Yusuke said slowly. "Well, she knows where our room is, right?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be by n a few hours" Botan said. "Good bye," with that, she got out her oar and sped off toward the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe she only got us three rooms" Hiei snarled under his breath.  
  
"Koenma jipped us again" Yusuke practically yelled. "Why do we always fall for it?"  
  
"I don't know" Kurama put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess Hiei and Kurama can share a room" Yusuke said. "I'll have my own room, and Kuwabara and Yukina can share a room"  
  
"Over my dead body" Hiei growled.  
  
"What did you say, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. He was completely clueless about Hiei and Yukina's relation.  
  
"I said 'good bye'" Hiei said, vanishing in a dark blur.  
  
"Bye" Kurama waved foolishly to the empty space where Hiei used to be.  
  
"Well, we could order room service while he's gone" Yusuke suggested.  
  
"Sounds good" Kuwabara said. "Get some ice cream!"  
  
"Okay, and we'll charge it on Koenma's bill" Yusuke chuckled as he picked up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" a vixen picked up the maid's phone.  
  
"Yeah, can you send fifteen buckets of ice cream to room seven B?" asked the voice on the phone.  
  
"Can do"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"The plan is working perfectly" she said quietly to herself. She reached down and pulled a name tag from the unconscious maid she had knocked out when the phone rang. The tag was named Mary. Tokay shrugged and put the name tag on her new, maid like uniform that she took from the clean clothes room.  
  
Tokay pulled a silky strand of hair from her head. It was silver. Not even close to human color. She walked into a bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her bright silver hair shined against the light. Her golden eyes shone even more than her hair. She knew she could barely pass off as a human with her hair and eyes, but the tail and ears were another problem. She had silver fox ears, partly hidden by her thick hair, and a silver tail that moved back and forth as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"This could cause problems" Tokay muttered to herself. "I'd better change into my human form...."  
  
Immediatly, a cloud of Tokay's own energy surrounded her as if it were a huge windstorm. Her hair and clothes moved violently with the energy, until finally, the cloud dispersed.  
  
Tokay, again, looked into the mirror to find a different face. Her hair was a dark red color, and her eyes were a bright, emerald green. She no longer had her ears or tail, or even fangs. She was just an ordinary human being.  
  
"Now, to give them what they want" Tokay walked a cart to the kitchen and filled it with fifteen buckets of different flavored ice creams. She then rode the elevator up seven flights, and walked the cart to room seven B.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, ice cream's here!" Yusuke yelled just before the door knocked.  
  
"Yusuke, that's brilliant" Kurama commented. "How did you know?"  
  
"I can sense it" Yusuke said, running to the door. Kurama stared at Kuwabara as if maybe he would know something.  
  
"Hey, that's nothing" Kuwabara responded to Kurama's stare. "Yusuke can even hear pudding"  
  
Kurama chuckled as Yusuke opened the door to reveal a girl with red hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like Kurama, because he himself had red hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Here's your ice cream" the girl said cheerily, handing Yusuke bucket after bucket, in which he miraculously held them all with only two hands and one knee.  
  
"Thank you very much" Yusuke said, hopping to the bed where Kurama was sitting.  
  
"Yusuke, be careful" Kurama jumped to the side as Yusuke stumbled over his own toe, and fell onto the bed, with a cold, messy crash.  
  
Tokay ran to the mountain of ice cream, and pulled some buckets off, revealing Yusuke and Kurama, who were covered head to toe in sticky ice cream. Tokay started to giggle and Kuwabara started to laugh loudly.  
  
"My hair" Kurama complained, holding a few strands of red hair which had chocolate ice cream in them.  
  
"My butt" Yusuke said, his hand on his rear. "It's so cold"  
  
"I'm going in the shower" Kurama said, standing up.  
  
"Well, go in your own room, 'cause I need to use mine" Yusuke went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him as Kurama went into the other room, still complaining about his beautiful hair.  
  
"Well, here's the bill" Tokay held a piece of paper to Kuwabara. Kuwabara held up his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Charge it to Koenma" he said decisively.  
  
"Okay, but the last person who sent it to Koenma ended up in the dump" Tokay said.  
  
Just then, a blue ogre walked by the door. His hair was in tangles with a banana peel, and he smelled distinctively like garbage.  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it" he said, and he coughed up a hat. Then, he walked away.  
  
Tokay and Kuwabara stared at the door, both looking extremely confused.  
  
"That was random" Kuwabara said. Tokay shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'd better go" she said, and walked out the open door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bookai- I'm sorry everyone, about that last part with the ogre, but I couldn't resist!! Well, plz review, I'm counting on you all! 


	4. The Agreement That Could Cost Her Life

"Ha ha" Tokay laughed as she tossed up and caught the key to her room. She had stolen the key from the maid she knocked out (poor maid!). She twisted the key into the lock and kicked open the door.  
  
Tokay plopped down onto her bed and stretched out, resting her head on the plush pillows. She yawned and started to comb her silver hair with her fingers.  
  
"Ahem" said a voice to the side of Tokay's bed.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Tokay asked, sounding extremely annoyed.  
  
"Don't you get an attitude with me" Toguro snarled, raising a fist.  
  
"Yada yada" Tokay waved her hand boredly. Toguro brought his fist back, for he wished that he could punch that smirk right off the vixen's face, but Karasu's hand held him back.  
  
"Calm yourself, Elder Toguro" Karasu said in his sinister voice.  
  
"What do you want me to do now?" Tokay asked boredly.  
  
"We want you to prove your eligability by killing the ice maiden Yukina" Karasu replied. "We picked out an easy victim for you, you see she doesn't have much fight to her, she tends to stick to strong company. You'll have to get her alone"  
  
"Did you get all that?" Toguro asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, kill Yukina, got it" Tokay said boredly.  
  
"Kill her by this time tomorrow, or die yourself" Toguro said.  
  
"Wait, I thought I was doing this for the money, now I'm doing it for my life?" Tokay asked.  
  
"Just to make it interesting, both will be fine, right?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Sounds good" Tokay shook hands with Karasu, the agreement that could cost her life. 


	5. Hiei's Surprise

im blue da ba dee da ba da....ehe sorry couldn't resist!!!!!!!!!!hahahahahahahaha Okay, anyway, back to the story..... *sweatdrop*  
  
Okay, now here to reply to the reviewers! Hooray!!!  
  
Marina Pearl- Yeah, I just had to do it to get people's attention! It worked, though huh? Because now you're gonna be reading it again! wahahahahahaha!  
  
Daze Kitshoney- Heh heh, yeah.....  
  
Yeah, that wasn't too much, but hey! Let's get on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokay layed back in her bed and stared up at the celieng. Thoughts ran through her head like bees around their nest.  
  
"I wonder how I should kill an ice maiden" Tokay looked down at her palms, then turned them around to see the backs of her hands. Her nails were unusually long, like claws of a cat's. She didn't mind though, they helped her with killing others.  
  
She glanced out the window and, surprisingly, saw a familiar face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei wandered around outside the hotel, looking for any signs of his little sister. He groaned, obviously having no luck, and he didn't feel like going back to the hotel just to argue with the moron, Kuwabara.  
  
He jumped into a tree and closed his eyes angrily. A gust of wind blew past his black hair. He ignored it and opened his eyes to see.... gold?!  
  
In shock, he gasped and tried to move away, but the trunk of the tree stopped him. Finally, the gold backed away and smiled.  
  
"I remember you" she flicked her hair behind her silver fox ears.  
  
Hiei growled in reply and tried to jump out of the tree, but her arms on either side of him kept him there.  
  
"What was your name again?" she asked, giving him the puppy-dog-eye.  
  
"I never gave it to you in the first place" Hiei remarked, snorting angrily.  
  
"Please tell me it, I promise I won't forget" she smiled innocently.  
  
"If you let me leave, I'll tell you" Hiei said, tugging uselessly at her arms.  
  
"Kay" she replied simply.  
  
"Hiei" he said.  
  
"Hiei...." she said, as if testing the way his name sounded. "Okay then...." she lifted her arms, leaving him unbalanced. He fell out of the tree with a thud.  
  
Hiei groaned incoherently and rubbed his sore head. Tokay jumped down from the tree and looked down at him.  
  
"Need help?" she held out her hand.  
  
"Hn" Hiei ignored her hand and stood up by himself.  
  
"Fine, be that way" Tokay snorted, facing away from him.  
  
"Tokay?" Hiei asked.  
  
Tokay flicked her tail in response, but had to admit to herself that she liked the way he said her name.  
  
Hiei sighed and walked toward the hotel.  
  
'I'd rather be anywhere than with her' he thought with a scowl as he headed back toward the hotel.  
  
Tokay looked back at him and sighed.  
  
'Oh, well' she thought with a snort, and she walked in the opposite direction, looking for the ice maiden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bookai- Fingers.... hurt...... need.... rest! Hope this is good for you all! *sigh* I'm going to bed...... 


	6. Yukina's Mishap, Hiei's Vow

Chapter six- Yukina's mishap/Hiei's vow  
  
"Go fish" Kurama said.  
  
Kuwabara groaned and drew another card. By now, he was holding about thirteen cards and Kurama was only holding three.  
  
"Okay, do you have any eights?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes" Kuwabara growled, handing Kurama a card. Kurama smiled and set the card to his side, adding to his pile of matches.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, you losing again?" Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara's frustration.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi" he growled. "Kurama, you have any two's?"  
  
"Go fish" Kurama said. Kuwabara threw down his cards and got to his feet.  
  
"I've had enough of this game" he stated. "Urameshi, what are we doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know" Yusuke shrugged. "All Botan had to tell me was that there was a demon working here and we have to sniff it out"  
  
"That's not enough information!!" Kuwabara yelled. "Why send us here with no valuable information?!"  
  
"Maybe because she had no information!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling at me!!" Kuwabara yelled loudly.  
  
"Will you two both shut up?!!!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him as though he were crazy. Kurama clutched his head, "You're giving me a headache," he explained.  
  
knock knock  
  
"I'll get it!" Kuwabara yelled gleefully. "It's probably Yukina!"  
  
He ran quickly to the door and swung it open. There stood the ice colored hair, fiery red eyed ice maiden everyone was waiting for.  
  
"Yukina, come in" Kuwabara opened the door wide for her.  
  
"Thank you" Yukina bowed and stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, Yukina, hope you don't mind sharing a room with Kuwabaka here" Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't mind at all" Yukina giggled. Kuwabara growled and jumped at Yusuke, fists raised.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, Yukina," Yusuke laughed, holding Kuwabara back from clobbering him. "Would you rather sleep with me in my room?"  
  
This comment infuriated Kuwabara like no other. He lunged forward and punched Yusuke flat across the face. Yusuke laughed, holding his bruised cheek. Yukina giggled and put her hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, calming him down.  
  
"Do you have any sodas?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the other room" Kuwabara pointed to the room across the hall. "Just in the mini fridge"  
  
"Thank you" Yukina walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and walked into the other room. She opened the fridge and picked out a soda, then closed it and turned around.  
  
The door she had walked through was closed. Yukina scratched her head, trying to remember if she'd closed it or not. She shrugged and walked toward it, but something caught at her foot, and she toppled to the ground. She quietly yelped out in pain and held her sore ankle. She felt it and made sure it wasn't broken or strained.  
  
"Kazuma" Yukina called. She took a deep breath to yell it again, but something warm covered her mouth.  
  
"It would be wise not to speak at the moment" a voice hissed in Yukina's ear. Yukina's eyes widened and she was about to scream, but something cold and metal touched her neck, making her keep her mouth shut. "Any last words?" the voice asked, lifting it's hand from her mouth.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Yukina demanded.  
  
"Nothing really" the voice replied. "This is just my job"  
  
"But, I don't want to die" Yukina gasped as the metal pressed closer to her neck. Slowly, tears welled up in her eyes, and fell to the ground as hard, blue tear gems.  
  
"Good bye, ice maiden" the voice hissed, and the metal slid across Yukina's throat. There was a swish of air, and the person was gone.  
  
"K-Kuwabara!" Yukina yelled, feeling warm blood gush from her throat. Her vision was fading along with her consciousness.  
  
She could barely see the door opening and Kuwabara running in.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara put a cloth to her neck. "Hiei! Kurama!!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama rushed in. Kurama gasped and got more towels to put on her neck to stop the bleeding. Hiei stared, wide-eyed, unable to do anything for his younger sister. As Kuwabara and Kurama worked to save Yukina, Hiei looked around for clues to lead to who could have done this.  
  
"I swear I will kill whoever did this" he growled, clenching his fists. He felt a burning in his stomach, a very strong sensation to kill, but he couldn't, for he didn't know who did this.  
  
"Hiei, help us out!" Kurama said fiercely. "She is dying, and all you can do to help is stare?!"  
  
Hiei leaned next to Yukina and held the cloth in place as Kuwabara and Kurama ran around, searching for help. A familiar scent reached his nose, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it; Yukina's blood covered most of the assassin's scent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei hated the hospital. He glared at every foolish nurse and quack who passed by. His sister was near death, and all these quacks could do was wander around.  
  
"Damn you all!!" Hiei yelled, suddenly getting to his feet. Kurama ran to his side and made Hiei sit back down.  
  
"Hiei, calm down, Yukina will be fine" Kurama said. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she is going through transfusion"  
  
"I can't stand sitting around and letting her fall into clue less hands!" Hiei yelled. "I don't trust these humans"  
  
"I understand, Hiei, but you can't just start yelling and throwing around your weapon" Kurama said. "Just relax, they know what they're doing"  
  
"I won't rest until whoever hurt her is dead" Hiei growled. "No matter who it is"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bookai- Well, folks, how'd ya like it? I know, I know, it was kinda weird, but hey! Whatever, anyway, please r&r 


	7. Hieichan!

Chapter 7- Hiei-chan!! ^^  
  
Botan had gathered up the boys for a short meeting to let them know about the newest information about this mysterious demon. Yukina was still in the hospital, and she was the one thing on everybody's minds.  
  
"Now, Koenma has been given information from an anonymous demon" Botan said, standing in the middle of the four boys. "This demon is related to Kurama"  
  
"What?" Kurama asked. "That's not possible!"  
  
"It is" Botan said. "Koenma looked through the files and found that you and this demon were twins, but your parents separated and you two were split up before you can even remember"  
  
"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Yusuke asked. "And what does it look like?"  
  
"Apparently, it's a girl" Botan said. "And she looks almost exactly like Youko did in her demon form, but in her human form, she looks like Kurama does now"  
  
"And she's half demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, but we still don't have a name" Botan shook her head. "Sorry, boys"  
  
"Oh well, that's more info we've had through this whole mission" Yusuke sighed. "Well, go back to the toddler and tell him to keep looking for clues"  
  
"Can do, Yusuke" Botan nodded and left the hotel room in silence.  
  
"So, Hiei, who was that vixen you met?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn" Hiei snorted. "Don't try to interrogate me, I have no information that can help" Hiei stood up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokay sighed and rested on the top of the tree she had met Hiei in earlier.  
  
'Another job well done' she thought, smiling proudly.  
  
"Hey, Tokay, get down here" an angry voice reached Tokay's ears. She looked down to see Hiei, his red eyes looked angry.  
  
"Coming" Tokay sang, jumping out of the tree. She landed in front of Hiei and looked innocently into his eyes. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked. Tokay raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You know my name" she began.  
  
"I know that!" Hiei snapped. "I want to know why you're here, what you're doing"  
  
"Well, I'm here because I'm looking for my older brother" Tokay replied.  
  
"Do you know anything about him?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, we were twins" Tokay replied, tugging nervously at her silver ears. "And he looks nothing like me from what I heard"  
  
"Oh, then you're not the person I'm looking for" Hiei sighed.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Tokay asked.  
  
"Not sure" Hiei replied. "But you aren't it, at least I hope you aren't"  
  
"Right, well, was there another reason you came here?" Tokay asked, her golden eyes bright with eagerness.  
  
"No" Hiei replied with a snort.  
  
"Well, do you want to hang out with me then?" Tokay asked. "I'm really bored, got nothing to do"  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied, turning away. "I have to find someone and strangle them, I have no time for useless talking"  
  
"Oh, okay" Tokay looked down. "Can I come along?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, please! I'm good at strangling people" Tokay pleaded.  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine, be that way" Tokay growled. "I'll just stick to my own business"  
  
"And that would be?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Combing my hair, like you would care" Tokay growled. "Hey, that rhymed" she smiled.  
  
"Well, bye" Hiei started walking away.  
  
"Good-bye, Hiei-chan!" Tokay waved. Hiei spun around to glare at Tokay, but she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ba BA BAAAAAA!! Hope ye like peoples! Tee hee! 


	8. Tokay Breaks The Barrier

Tokay Breaks The Barrier  
  
Sorry everybody for me taking so long to update, I've just been really busy with school work and all. Also, I've been having some problems with my computer, but it's pretty much settled now. Well, here's the next chapter, and sorry to keep you in such suspence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Tokay left from Hiei's sight, she watched him walk away. Then she turned around and bumped into something big.  
  
"Hey, get outta my way, stupi-" she stopped talking, seeing it was Karasu she bumped into. "I mean, hi...."  
  
"Tokay, I just wanted to ask you something" Karasu said.  
  
"Like?" Tokay asked impatiently.  
  
"Since you did such a good job ALMOST killing Yukina, we've decided that you should be given another job to do" Karasu said.  
  
"Who should I kill this time?" Tokay asked, then added, "Where's your shoulder monkey?"  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke's closest friend" Karasu answered, ignoring her other question about Elder Toguro.  
  
"Can do, what's my time limit?" Tokay asked.  
  
"Dawn" Karasu replied.  
  
"What?!" Tokay demanded.  
  
"You heard me" Karasu said, and disappeared in a blur of black.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei leaned against a tree, staring out into nothingness as if it were more interesting than sweetsnow. A rustling in the bushes told him someone else was out there. He glared when he found out who.  
  
"Hiei" Tokay acknowlaged, bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Hn" was Hiei's obvious reply.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Tokay asked, staring into his crimson eyes.  
  
Hiei's eyes diverted to the ground.  
  
"Hn" he answered.  
  
"You think you just know everything, don't you?!" Tokay snapped. "You think you have the right to treat everyone badly, just because... uh.... uh, yeah! Butt hole!!"  
  
"Well done" Hiei said sarcastically with a snicker.  
  
"I have better comebacks! I have better comebacks than you'll ever have!" Tokay snarled.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hiei smirked.  
  
"You know, just shut up" Tokay growled. "You think you're better than everyone else"  
  
"I know I am" Hiei said. "That's the difference between us, Tokay, you think, I know"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Hiei's dark eyes made her stop talking right in her tracks. She flicked her tail and paced in front of Hiei, muttering incoherantly. Hiei's eyes followed her every movement. He felt his cheeks go warm, and quickly turned away. Tokay glanced at him and walked close to him. Very close. As she spoke, he could feel her breath on his cheeks.  
  
"You know, since you've got nothing better to do, let's have a practice battle" Tokay said.  
  
"Ha" Hiei mocked.  
  
"Hey, you didn't say 'hn'" Tokay grinned. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I say you're on" Hiei quickly drew his katana just as Tokay drew her bow and placed an arrow on the string. She shot an arrow at him, but he blocked it by moving his katana so the arrow only hit it and bounced off in another direction.  
  
Hiei charged at Tokay, sword raised, and slashed it at her. She jumped backward, barely dodging the sword save for a few long hairs that were dramatically cut off from the blade. She regained balance and shot another arrow that missed Hiei by a few inches. Hiei slashed his sword at her again, and made a solid hit that drove Tokay off her feet.  
  
"Pathetic" Hiei said, walking away from her.  
  
Tokay held her bleeding shoulder and got to her feet again. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she shot an arrow at Hiei. It whistled past his ear, instantly catching his attention.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet" Tokay growled, aiming another arrow at him.  
  
Hiei hit her with his sword again, sending her to the ground again. He watched through narrowed eyes as she climbed to her feet again, a familiar stubborn look on her face.  
  
Hiei once again used his sword to make her fall to the ground. Her breathing was very heavy by now, and blood was gushing slowly out of her three flesh wounds. Hiei rolled his eyes, hoping she wouldn't get up again, for he didn't want to have to hurt her anymore.  
  
"I'm still.... gonna get you" Tokay breathed, struggling to her feet. Her feet slipped beneath her and she fell back onto her rear.  
  
Hiei sighed with anger and held out his hand. Tokay eyed him suspisiously, and cautiously took his rough hand. He gently lifted her to her feet and held her hand until she could keep balance on her own. As soon as she got her balance, he quickly dropped her soft hand, both hating and liking the feeling of their hands grasped together. He shook his head of the thought and lifted his sword as she prepared to fight him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, Hiei, I have a feeling you're starting to like me" Tokay said slyly as she and Hiei walked aimlessly through the woods. The moonlight shone in shadows through the trees as they walked in complete unison to each other's footsteps.  
  
"Hn. What makes you think that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, do you?" Tokay asked.  
  
It was an answer enough from the silence Hiei was giving.  
  
Tokay took hold of Hiei's hand, and they continued walking in silence.  
  
"I like you too" Tokay said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I never said I like you" Hiei let go of her hand and pulled it back to his side, stopping both their paces.  
  
"It's written all over your face, Hiei" Tokay giggled.  
  
"Hn" Hiei grunted and faced away from her accusing eyes.  
  
"So, you don't like me?" Tokay's eyes softened against the pale moonlight.  
  
"I never said I didn't like you either" Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Hn" Tokay said. She cursed under her breath. 'He's rubbing off on me' she thought.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You don't like me, so there's no reason for you to kiss me" Tokay said haughtily. Her eyes searched his cold crimson ones for sincerety.  
  
"But what if I did?" Hiei stepped closer to Tokay, and she stepped back from him.  
  
"I don't know" Tokay said, finally getting backed up into a tree.  
  
"How about we find out?" Hiei said, coming face to face with her.  
  
"Why did you even bring up this subject?" Tokay asked.  
  
"I would never have asked about it, if I wasn't going to do it" Hiei said, his breath lightly carressed her face. Tokay's heart pounded loudly in her ears, destroying her focus more and more every second more she looked in his eyes.  
  
Hiei pressed his forehead against hers as his lips slowly moved closer to hers. She took a sharp intake of breath as his lips barely hovered over her own. Tokay's eyes nervously diverted to the black sky, and she gasped.  
  
"Oh, crap!" she yelled, pushing Hiei away from her. "I have to go, Hiei, I'm so late!"  
  
"Wait!" Hiei called after Tokay's quickly disappearing body. "Late for what?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn damn damn" Tokay continued rambling. "Why did I have to be with him all day long?! Why didn't I just get this job over with?"  
  
Tokay stopped outside the hotel, panting for breath. She looked up at all the windows, seeing only a few lights on. Kuwabara was asleep, good. A silent kill would be much better than a loud one that would attract attention.  
  
She paused for a moment to change her form. The moon shone against her new red colored hair, and she walked toward the hotel. She stopped and looked back, hearing footsteps closely behind.  
  
It was Hiei, and he was quickly running toward the hotel, but he stopped next to her and glanced her over.  
  
"Have you seen a silver haired girl running down here?" he asked.  
  
Tokay opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, for he might recognise her voice. She instead shook her head and shrugged. Hiei barely bowed his head, and flitted off again.  
  
"That was too close" she whispered to herself. "I can't get tangled up with people while I'm on a mission"  
  
Although that's what Tokay said, she still couldn't help herself remembering the touch of Hiei's hand, and his breath on her cheeks. She couldn't hold back the blush as she finally entered the hotel.  
  
~*~*~* Bookai- Awww, wasn't that adorable?? Well, I'll update asap, or as soon as I have time.... well, keep reviewing peeps... ^^ 


End file.
